New Life
by Harrietann
Summary: This picks up where Catching Fire the movie left us. It is a little different to Mocking Jay as Katniss develops her relationship with Gale rather than Peeta. I will update as much as possible. I'm sorry it is small chapters but trust me- there will be loads of them rather than a couple of long chapters! Please leave reviews- I am new on Fan Fiction! Love ya
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sat up- I couldn't breathe. "Peeta's not here" I muttered to myself. Gale was sat next to me and looked up towards me. "It'll be alright Katnip- we will get him back but the important thing is we get you to District 13 as soon as possible." His eyes locked onto mine- they were a beautiful green. "We need you safe." I was stunned. Why would people want me safe? I'm a no body.

I looked guiltily to the ground "are you going Gale?" He paused and looked hurt- "no, unless you want me to." He started walking towards the door. I shouted after him "no, don't go! I was meaning…" I couldn't do this. I was sounding soft. I plucked up the courage- "…I need you Gale. I need someone that I love." He looked like he had been electrocuted. "You, mean you want me?" I kissed him on the cheek. "I will always want you Gale Hawthorne."

Gale got up and started pacing up and down the room. "I wish they would hurry up and land we are not safe up here!" He looked worried. I turned to face him- "where did you say we are going?" He looked confused. "District 13" I got out of my hospital bed "but gale, District 13 doesn't exist anymore!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback-"where did you say we are going?" He looked confused. "District 13" I got out of my hospital bed "but gale, District 13 __doesn't__exist __any more__!"_

Gale pushed me back onto the bed and laughed. "Katnip, it does but you won't believe me until we get there." My head was throbbing now- maybe it was all the thought running through my head or maybe it was the fact I had just come out of the arena. Nevertheless, I tucked my head into the pillow and was asleep in a blink of an eye.

"Peeta!" I woke up screaming his name. President Snow had Peeta and was torturing him to find out where I was. Peeta didn't know but President Snow didn't believe him. There was a crack of the whip and I felt all Peeta's emotions-where is Katniss? Why did she leave me? I felt guilty. President Snow lifted a gun to his head and Peeta fell to the ground. I shook it off. Peeta will be fine I thought to myself. We will find him- right? I wasn't so sure. "Hang in there Peeta!" I muttered to myself. I turned my head to examine the room- Gale had gone and my ears were buzzing- we must be landing I thought. The quicker we land, the better chance we have of finding Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback- The quicker we land, the better chance we have of finding Peeta._

Gale rushes into the room and grabs my hand – "Come on Katniss, time to go." This was serious- he only called me that when it was VERY important. In fact the last time he had called me Katniss was when I left for the Hunger Games. I shuddered… the Hunger Games. If that didn't exist I would still be with Gale and we would hunt for fun and Peeta would still be making bread. A tear crawls down my eye- "Peeta", I mutter. "Hang in there mate".

Gale brings me back to reality and squeezes my hand. "Don't worry we'll all be fine." He leads me hand in hand off the space ship and then we are lead underground by men with guns .I shudder again- boy I hate guns.

I look around and I suddenly realise I'm in district 13! It doesn't exist right? I look back over my shoulder and see that District 13 certainly doesn't exist on the top of the earth. It is all black and burnt from top to bottom. However under the ground is well amazing. There is what looks like a whole town underneath the earth. "This is brilliant Gale!" He laughs and whispers- "we are going to have fun- me and you like old times Katnip!"

Like old times- I hope he is right…

_**What do you think? I'm sorry it has been ages but I wasn't sure how to carry it on. Big thank you to **__**DauntlessPokemonRide**__** for believing this story has potential! Please REVIEW! Also read my other story- I'm not who you think I am. It's going to be good! Oh and for this story I might need baby names (hurray) so please message me names…..**_


End file.
